heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.22 - Prince of Hell and the Mistress of Tomorrow
After the "Ghost" encounter at the school, Emma decided that her students were to be the best and the brightest. And with that, they need to expect anything. After some thorough researching, she found the perfect candidate in Daimon Hellstrom, who was very well versed in the occult and had experience in teaching. When the time arrived for their meeting Emma was catching up on many emails. She was dressed in a short white knit dress with no sleeves, a large blue accent necklace with exceedingly high heels. Emma had light frosting makeup on her eyes and dark blue lipstick. Daimon Hellstrom was right on time. When he was let in by Emma's secretary he was a rather impressive set of dress. His hair was combed neatly and professionally, red in color. he work a gray suit and waist coat with a dark red tie and a gold tie pin with a pentagram on embossed on it. His suit jacket was a dark blue color and he walked with an ornate cane with a gold top. The only thing that would make him even remotely inhuman at the moment would be his unsettling red eyes that ensured people, no matter what his outwards appearance was, he was not normal. "Ms Frost, I'm Daimon Hellstrom, we spoke over e-mail and on the phone. It's nice to meet you in the flesh," he said in a polite and professional tone. He then smiled a bit, "As impressive as it is." Emma rose to her feet and rose from her desk and across the office to shake his hand, "A pleasure indeed, Mr. Hellstrom. Welcome to the Academy of Tomorrow. Please, have a seat." She gestured towards the high-backed chairs in front of her desk and moved to her side, "Can I have my secretary get you anything? Tea, water, booze? No trouble. I like your tie pin by the way." "I'll have a whiskey if you have any?" Daimon said as he took a seat across from her desk. He smiled at her comment on his tie pin, "Thank you, it's a family heirloom actually, the Hellstroms have a long history of being Satanists. It's a tradition I broke to be honest." He set his cane against his chair next to him, ""Also is it alright if I smoke in here? I know it's technically against the law." Emma quirked a brow but then rose to open both windows behind her desk, "Don't mind in the slightest, I haven't really had time for a break myself." She went to make him a whiskey in her corner liquor cabinet, and a dry martini herself. After the drinks are placed she pulls out a cigarette of her own, "A family heirloom? It sounds like an interesting family history. From everything I've researched you are very well read and experienced in all matters concerning the occult." "I'm a man of many talents Ms. Frost. The occult is just part of my family legacy," He raised out of his chair slightly reached over with his bare hand and snapped his fingers causing a small amount of flame to come off and light her cigarette and then his. His ears seemed to grow pointed for a moment as he did so, "But considering who you are, I doubt that surprises you to much." Her brow quirked at the display, specifically the ears growing. How interesting, well then she really did pick wisely. She took in a long drag, "Pleasantly surprised, at least. As you might have heard, some of my students posess 'unique' abilities. Mutants, aliens, and many others. We recently had an...incident. It was a hoax, but you are well versed in a subject I am admittedly not terribly familiar with." Daimon smiled at Emma and lit his own cigarette, "Yes, the nature of the Academy of Tomorrow is much talked about in academic circles. A lot of people respect what your doing more than even Professor Charles Xavier. With Charles it's just rumor, at least you are out there and seem to want to truly help with integration of special peoples." Internally, Daimon's peripheral vision was staring directly at Emma's cleavage and he was thinking how lovely his face would look buried inside of it, "And as you said in your e-mail, a couple of your students fake a haunting and even claimed it was 'the Boogeyman.' Haunting hoaxes are common because they are easy to fake and because people want to think there is an after life. I do always find it funny that they want their after life to be repeating a single day of their life over and over. That'd be so dreadful I think I'd prefer to go to Hell." Emma would give him one thing, he was much more subtle then most would be. That was somewhat admirable perhaps in it's own way. However she did smile at him, "It pleases me to hear that about my school. The Academy proves to be a great challenge, but one I look forward to each and every day." She took a sip of her martini then let out a sigh, "Well that subject could be entirely be it's own conversation. However yes, that is correct. I know there are many threats out there that are magical in nature and beyond. I'm hoping, should you accept, for my students to gain some beginners knowledge. And perhaps this would inspire a few students onto a new path." An interesting subject indeed. Like many great minds, Emma found the concept of death and mortality horrifying. She tried not to dwell on it any more than she had to, but it did spring to mind on occasion. "Well I'm going to teach the class, I have no issues with that. And as I understand it you even had a new transfer recently form Japan with some magical abilities. Probably just as confused by them as a mutant just gaining their abilities. Despite how it works for man, occasionally a sorcerer just gets their abilities rather than through study." He took a drink of his whiskey, he was now imagining Emma in a corset and her current heels only as she had Daimon strapped down the chair he was in and she had a bullwhip, "The basics of the occult are rather simple and I can easily ease your students minds about it all being just a hoax. The truth is... there are few ghosts because everyone wants to let go. And there's no such thing of a ghost sighting in a building less than a year old. Even if the previous building was haunted, the ghost is destroyed with his fetters." Emma touched at the stem of her martini glass, as she tapped the ash of her cigarette. She slid it between the two so he could easily access it, "Yes, Kurenai has had some difficulty fitting in. I've developed a fondness for the girl, but she is /very/ superstitious and quick to action, the language barrier isn't helping. And my, you certainly did your research." There is a very small smirk that appears on Emma's lips. For only a fraction of a second, Daimon inside of his mind sees Emma in her traditional White Queen uniform, which is a sight to behold. She continues, "Most believe that it was a hoax, but I want them better prepared for the future. And any lecture by /you/ will clearly be memorable." "So telepath. That explains a lot," Daimon said with a smile at the image he just received, "One with not a lot of morals either since you were reading my thoughts." He took a deep drink of his whiskey and a drag from his cigarette. He was now thinking of Emma in her White Queen garb instead of the generic look he gave her before, "I am a rather memorable lecturer it's true. But that should be obvious since, if you did your -own- research, you know who I at least claim to be." His internal version of himself was not in a suit anymore, he was just in a latex thong, making the brand on his chest visible to Emma's minds eye. Emma slipped an olive into her mouth, "Well I /am/ smoking and drinking inside of a school, what do you think? But my ethics class is quite interesting." Emma finished off the rest of her glass and continued, "I am aware of that. And you certainly think that is true, how interesting." She probed his mind a bit more regarding that fact, as that was a high boast. The new image he broadcasted was delightful, so similar to how she spent her spare time. "Believing something implies faith in something," Daimon said with a smile, he could actually now feel her mind touching his... she was getting... nothing. He wasn't blocking her, he was deciding what to show her, "I don't have faith, I know." Then he she saw him, Daimon's father. And he was indeed the Satan. http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911200824/marveldatabase/images/e/e2/Satan8Earth-6169.jpg He can see it from the perspective of a six year old boy who was been taught of his heritage, "I am indeed the Son of Satan, Ms. Frost. Most people just think their father is the devil. I have proof." Then she can see the small birthmark on his chest that slightly resembled an inverted pentagram, that grew into a tattoo that was definitely one, and then grew more into the brand that is still on his chest to this day, "I show you my true form, but it has a tendency to drive people mad." "I never like spoiling anyting too early, anyway. Better to keep them wanting." Emma nodded slightly, and he could feel her backing away from his mind. She was just curious about the one fact, but his mind could wonder if he wished. That sight she didn't mind. "I'll be certain never to complain about my family troubles around you." She smiled at him and moved to refill both of their glasses, "Then excellent, I very much look forward to the lesson. I might have a few follow-up questions for you privately afterwards. But obviously, no smoking in the assembly hall. There won't be any of the younger students present so you will not have to worry about that." She let out a sigh, "Sadly after the incident they were the hardest to console. The little darlings." "Honestly, Emma. If I can call you Emma, thank you. Emma. Your younger students need to know this even more." Daimon said seriously, in his mind he was back to the naughtier thoughts he was having. He seemed to not mind at all that Emma could read all his fantasies of her in his mind, "Think about it, when did you most believe in monsters and demons and ghosts. When you were young and when your imagination was the strongest." He shrugged and took a drink from his new whiskey, "That's the time to stamp out the fear. Many demons feed off fear and now that those young people think they have been actually haunted, they are going to think its real. And that belief will bring them harm." Emma considered this as she sipped at her new martini, "And many have advanced minds for their age, but what sort of tips will you give in order to sort out what is a hoax? And /if/ they encounter real threats, will you have any words of wisdom?" She has encountered many over the years, so few who are actually quite comfortable with someone actually invading their minds. Emma found her own mind wandering, and actively broadcasted it to the room. "Perhaps I'll need my own tutoring. As I said, it is a subject I am lax in. The joys of being a boring atheist." Daimon smiled, he was glad that he and Emma were sharing this one little thought as they spoke to each other, "The truth is that magic and the occult are belief based. The more you believe it can affect you. Granted, physical beings like incubi and succubae ignore those rules. But psychic beings, astral entities and deamons will be able to affect people just because they are believed in." He drank his whiskey and finished his cigarette, "I'm surprised you haven't asked my about my requests. You seemed to think they were all crazy." Emma slipped another olive into her mouth and smiled, "Too bad, thought I was safe for a moment there. Perhaps I'll need that private tutelage after all." |"And perhaps something else"| At his list Emma laughed and leaned back into her chair, crossing her legs, "Oh quite the list, I'll admit. The girls who are in fault of the incident are in charge of procuring those items and needs. They are resourceful." Daimon raised an eyebrow to Emma's telepathic message and instead decided to focus on his items, "The specifics are all important. The thing with the occult is that certain things hold power. Beeswax is better than modern wax. The red hots with the Devil on the box because that hold power. I wanted old Doctor Pepper for... well honestly that one I just like the old flavor." He finished his current whiskey and said, "But yes, the items matter for my lecture and Q&A. I'll show the students what real magic looks like, and some magician tricks as well." With a smile as he thought of some very naughty things, "The way to put is, I'll show them the hoax and the reality. So they know which is which." Emma moved to bring over all of the bottles. She wasn't sure how much more they had to discuss but refreshments were always important, "I figured that about the wax, but the red hots? Well admittedly I thought you were just being a diva. No matter you will have all available, including the Dr. Pepper." Thoughts are fun, but the mind is a powerful thing. And suddenly he could quite 'feel' everything going on in his mind. Their minds? It's a little hard to tell with telepathy. Emma lit up a new cigarette, "I quite look forward to it, Daimon." "I'm looking forward to the lecture to be honest," Daimon said with a smile. He could feel her in his mind and what they were doing. And it was so naughty, "More interesting while be how your own students will react. It can go very bad or very good." He smirked as they shared their delightful though and said, "Honestly, I want to know if I should just change my entire lecture to 'Hot for Teacher 302' because that seems more accurate to what your student body is feeling." Thoughts are just thoughts. Anyone can do anything with their minds, fantasies were natural after all. And this was Emma's playground. "Can't say how my students will react, they are a challenging bunch. But I assure you above all things, it wont be boring." And at that last line she rolled her eyes, "Please. It's...rare. It's not a problem. It isn't a focus of the lecture." And at that the telepathic contact was cut off, as a wicked grin spread across Emma's face as she rose, holding out her hand, "Until next week then, Daimon. I expect to learn much under you." Category:Log